Life Love and the Pursuit of I don't care
by artisticchic
Summary: Bella is 22 years old and the only single person amongst all her friends. Alice and Rosalie are goin to change that real quick. All human. I dont own the characters Stephenie Meyer does
1. What did I get myself into?

**Life, Love and the Pursuit of I Don't Care**

**Bpov**

"_Well there goes another Saturday night_." I thought to myself.

Everyone of my friends was off with their significant other and here I was at home alone again. Its become routine for a while now since Jacob and I split a few months back. Sometimes I would tag along on my friends dates but in the end you're always the third wheel. I would usually decline most of the time for that very reason.

"_Nothing on t.v. either…. Great_." The night just keeps getting better and better.

" _I wonder if Alice and Rose would mind if I stole them away from Jasper and Emmett to have a girls night out?_" contemplating looking at my cell phone.

"_Worth a shot_" I muttered dialing Alice's number.

"Hey Alice would you want to hang tonight? Do you know if Rose would want to too?"

"Of course I would and I know Rosalie would too. I already know where we are going and you're going to love it!" she said excitedly.

"Oh crap. Please no dancing. You know I can't dance Alice!" I pleaded to her.

"Don't worry its not what you think, We will be over in 10 min bye!!" she hung up then.

"_What did I just get myself into."_ This is going to be bad.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ten minutes later…..

"We are here!" Alice cheered.

She and Rosalie walked in wearing their club outfits toting another outfit I assumed was for me.

They both knew Bella Barbie was not my cup of tea.

"Alice! Please don't dress me up!" I whined.

"Your not going out in that, so yes I am dressing you up and your going to like it." She told me.

"Fine." I huffed.

A half hour later, my hair done , make up done and dressed we were ready to go.

We all drove in Alices porche. The ride was quiet until I realized something.

" You guys still never told me where we were going!" I complianed

"All you need to know is that its going to help your social and love life emensly." Alice chirped.

"What?! Don't tell me its what I think it is?" I questioned her.

"You will find out soon enough." Is all she told me.

The ride took a little over 20 mins. I was nervous when we arrived at our destination and I saw the sign outside the bar.

"You have got to be kidding me, I am not going in there." I yelled at them.

"You need a man and this is a good way to do it so yes you are!" Rosalie shot back.

They both got out of the the car. I didn't budge. "Don't make us pull you in there!" Alice yelled at me thru the door.

I grunendly got out of the car and walked toward the building with them. This may be one of the most awkward nights of my life.


	2. Unexpected twist

**Epov**

Emmett and Jasper had called me a little bit ago informing me that they have a plan to find me a girl. They also wanted to follow their girlfriends to the singles bar to make sure noone made a move on them. I thought they were both idiots but I went along for the ride. I regreted that choice the moment I read the sign "Singles Shack" in the flashy neon lighting.

"I am not going in there. I will just sit in the car while you guys go and spy." I told them as Emmett parked his jeep.

"Oh come on Edward it won't be that bad plus you may actually meet someone." Jasper said.

"Plus Rosalie and Alice brought some girl named Bella that may catch your eye." Emmett said smaking me on the back.

"Oh fine, I guess we can go and meet up with them at least I know this Bella chick will be in the same boat as me." I sighed.

"That's the spirit Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

"My name is NOT EDDIE!" I spat back at him annoyed.

" Ok ok sheesh man don't get so worked up." Emmett sighed

We walked up to the bar in silence. I was not looking forward to this night at all. Hopefully I could get to know Bella and not have to meet anyone on my own. Once inside Emmett and Jasper found their girlfriends right away and I was left awkwardly standing there. I noticed the girl that was I assumed Bella standing there looking the same way I did. She was very pretty. I honestly wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hi I'm Edward" I told her introducing myself.

"I'm Bella" she told me.

"I assume you were dragged here tonight like me? How is it going for you?" I asked her.

"Ehh I have been hit on too many times to count and I have hated every minute of it." She smirked at me.

"Oh yea no prospects?" I joked with her.

"Naw honestly you're the first normal one I have met tonight. There was this one guy Mike that wouldn't leave me alone he was way to clingly and it creeped me out." She told me

That for some reason made me feel protective of her and I wanted to find this Mike guy and make him back off. This was an odd feeling considering I had just met her.

" How bout you? Have you seen anything you like here? She asked me.

"Considering I just got here I like what I see." I told her. Crap did I just say that last part out loud? She prolly thinks I'm one of those guys that just want one thing. I hope she doesn't think that.

"Oh really?" she smiled at me. Good I didn't scare her.

"Yes" I told her simply.

This night is turning out better then I expected, And its only just begun.


	3. better then i thought

**I need some reviews guys so I know if I should continue on or not!! Pretty please? ******

**Bpov**

What on earth brought me to the "Singles Shack" I will never know. Oh wait I do know… Alice and Rosalie. They seriously thought I would go for something like this? Yea right. I know they mean well but man was I uncomfortable. All the guys keep looking at you like a piece of meat. Eww!

"Relax Bella noones goin to bite you. " Alice teased

" Plus if you continue to sit like that noones goin to want to talk to you." Rosalie chimed in.

"That's the idea." I shot back.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend, You're too negative." Rosalie said.

"I am not thank you very much!" I spat back.

Just then a blonde guy with average looks headed my way. He stumbled a little on his way over.

"_Great another drunk guy hitting on me_." I thought to myself as he stopped in front of me.

"Hi, Im Mike. I saw you from across the room and had to come say hi." He hiccuped

"Hi." Was my whole response.

" Oh you're shy that's cute, can I buy you a drink?" he cooed at me.

"No thank you"

"Aw come on just one little drink wont hurt you. I want to get to know you better that's all." He said.

"Not today thanks." I shot at him

" Ohh come on baby just one shot is all im asking for." He pleaded with me

"Bella do you need to go to the bathroom?" Alice asked me.

My life saver in heels

"Yes actually I do." I told her " It was nice to meet you Mike bye!" I told Mike over my shoulder as I walked off.

"Thank you for back there" I told Alice once we reached the bathroom

"No problem, I could tell he was bugging you. Plus I wanted to let you know that Rosalie got a text from Emmett that him and Jasper are on their way up here along with their single friend Edward." She told me.

"Ok Alice no blind dates please. Since I know that's what it is going to be." I shot at her

" Don't worry its not going to be that way. I havent even met the guy." She told me honestly.

" Ok good."

We left the bathroom to find Rosalie again. When we did we found her with Emmett, Jasper and from what I guessed Edward. He was actually very cute and couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His bronze hair and green eyes stood out. Hmm this could be better then what I thought.

Once we reached our newly formed crowd, Alice and Rosalie went off in their own little world with their boyfriends and I was stuck standing there looking like an idiot. At least the silence didn't last long between Edward and I.

"Hi I'm Edward" He said in a velvety voice

"I'm Bella" I told him back.

"I assume you were dragged here tonight like me? How is it going for you?" He asked me

"Ehh I have been hit on too many times to count and I have hated every minute of it." I told him with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh yea no prospects?" He jokingly asked.

"Naw honestly you're the first normal one I have met tonight. There was this one guy Mike that wouldn't leave me alone he was way to clingly and it creeped me out." I told him remembering Alice saving me not even a half hour ago.

" How bout you? Have you seen anything you like here?" I asked him.

"Considering I just got here I like what I see." He told me. Was he talking about me? Prolly not. But then again he hasn't been here long I don't think

"Oh really?"I gave him a coy smile.

"Yes" he told me giving me a smile back.

" Well what type of girl are you looking for" I asked him. Quite honestly I was curious. Man im bad at this flirting thing.

"Well I like short girls, with dark hair, and brown eyes are a plus. I like a sarcastic but shy girl. Someone who can put up with her friends crap but knows how to give a payback. Someone who has a good heart." He told me giving me a smirk.

Was it just me or was he describing me? No he coldnt of been its prolly some girl he already likes but noone knows about. But why would he give me a smirk like that and dare I cay I think I saw him give me a wink. Or he could have been blinking, im soo bad at this sort of thing.


	4. punch drunk lovers

**A/N: Reviews Pretty Pretty Please!!!!! All characters belong to Stephenie meyer not me. I just like to toy with their emotions. **

**Epov**

"_Well I'm the biggest idiot ever! Why in the world would I describe her as the type of girl I was looking for? She probably thinks that I'm a creeper. But the truth is that I am attracted to her."_ I yelled in my head after spilling my thoughts to her.

Just then some blonde drunkin fool came up and put his arm around Bella. I watched her cringe at his touch. Who did he think he was?

"Bella who is this joker?" I asked her a bit annoyed.

" I'm Mike and who are you jerk off?" he spat back at me

"I'm Edward and Bella and I were just about to leave." I told him eyeing Bella to make sure she caught my drift.

"I don't think you are shes coming with me" He said taking his arm off bella and taking a step toward me.

I couldn't help myself I took a swing and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back. As he did that I grabbed Bella and swung her so she was protected behind me. Mike tried to swing back and missed. I took one more swing and heard his nose snap announcing that I broke it. Just then the bar security showed up to break up the fight. Mike was escorted out after I told security what happened.

" Bella are you ok?" I asked her cautiously

"I'm fine. Thank you for getting rid of Mike for me I really appreciate it!" she said throwing her arms around me in a hug. I was more then happy to hug her back. It felt right and comfortable. Just then I heard Emmett whistle and Alice cheering.

" You see Bella I told you this night would be a good one!" She chirped at Bella

" You two look so cute together!" Rosalie gushed

"Whoo hoo go Eddie! Ow Ow!" Emmett laughed

I just gave them all my signature im goin to kill you stare. That just made them laugh and cheer harder. If I thought I ever had a chance with Bella I think it just got sot to hell. I looked down at her to see her cheeks the shade of a tomato. She looked adorable being this embarrassed. I really wondered what she was thinking of all this. She was too quiet for her own good sometimes. The only way I will know is if I ask her out.

"Bella would you like to go out sometime?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me with those lovely brown eyes and smiled. I couldn't help it I smiled back. She nodded her head yes. I went and hugged her again. Tonight turned out better then I expected.


	5. text wars

**REVIEWS!!!!! Bah!!!! Characters to their rightful owners. Double whammy this chapter guys that means I deserve double reviews! Yes it does!**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face all the way home. Alice was planning my wardrobe for Edward and my date. Date wow maybe they were right. This night did go a lot better than expected. Just then my phone lit up. Luckily it was on silent so I could sneak a look at my new text message without anyone knowing. I flipped open my phone to reveal an unknown number. I opened the message kind of scared to know who had got my number.

"_Hey this is Edward. I got your number from Emmett who got it from Rosalie:)"_

Oh my god! I freaked out just a little. Rosalie turned around and smirked at me. I smiled back at her and nodded my thanks. I texted him back a sarcastic but cute remark.

"_Well don't I feel special ;)"_

I sent the text feeling like a love struck teen again. I saved his number in my phone and 2 seconds later my phone lit up revealing a new text.

"_U should. You made my night tonight :D"_

Eep! Did he just say that? What did he mean?? Man I need to learn flirting lingo. I wrote back the only thing that processed in my head.

"_How so?"_

I was honestly curious as to what he saw in me but regretted sounding desperate the moment I sent it. My phone lit up again. I flipped it open quickly.

"_Because u agreed to go out with me :)" _

That just made my night even better. We arrived back at my house and Alice dropped me off. I noticed as I left the car that they both were eyeing me suspiciously. I just shrugged it off and left them with the grin I had worn since I had agreed to go on a date with Edward. Once inside I ran up to my room to text him back. I told him the truth no matter how cheesy it was.

"_Well that makes two of us:)" _

I felt my heart swell. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. It felt good. I got ready for bed while I waited for his next text. I didn't have to wait long. My phone lit up no sooner then I got my pj's on. I ran over to my bed to reveal his text.

" _:-D so what are you up to?"_

Wow random but I will take it.

"_Well considering its 2am I'm getting ready for bed. U? :-P_

He wrote back really quick again. The light in my phone told me that.

"_The same :) just wanted to make sure no other boy caught your eye since we parted ways". _

Wow that came out of left field. I shot back a sarcastic response.

"_Oh yes I only have eyes for mike:P "_

I don't even think the text was sent before my phone lit up again.

"_U better not:/"_

"_Im only joking don't get ur undies in a bunch_." I shot back to him

"_Im not and I knew you were joking so there!:-)" _

"_Well im glad. Im going to go to bed though too much excitement for one night ttyl?"_

Oh man I hope I hope I didn't scare him off I really am starting to like him. My phone lit up again telling me I didn't.

"_LOL sweet dreams then beautiful. PS defiantly ttyl :-D"_

Did he just call me beautiful?? OMG he did! This has just turned into one of the best nights of my life! I fell asleep with a smile on my face all thanks to Edward.

**EPOV**

On the drive home I realized one very important piece of info that I had forgotten to get from Bella. Her cell number. I knew of one way to get it and it was going to be painful.

"Emmett can I ask you a favor?" I sorta begged him. He shot me a suspicious look.

"What might that be Eddie?" he asked

"First off my name is not Eddie, and secondly I didn't get Bella's number." I told him

" hahha you ask her on a date and not get her number? Classic! I will ask Rosalie for you Ed" he told me amused.

"Thanks Emmet that's all I wanted" I sighed in relief.

5 mins later and a few texts between him and Rosalie I had her number. I couldn't wait to talk to her. I texted her to let her know I was into her.

"_Hey this is Edward. I got your number from Emmett who got it from Rosalie:)"_

I was really hoping I didn't scare her off. Just then my phone vibrated revealing a text from her.

" _Well don't I feel special :)" _

I know I had only just met her but she left an impression. I wrote her back how I felt .

"_U should. You made my night tonight :D"_

I waited patiently for her text. My phone vibrated back again_._

"_How so?" _

Was she that naïve that she didn't see the effect she had on me?

"_Because you agreed to go out with me:)" _

It was the honest truth how could she not see it? My phone vibrated just then_. _

"_Well that makes two of us:-)" _

My heart beat a bit faster at that. She actually liked me back! So just to start a convo I wrote back.

" _:-D so what are you up to?"_

Kinda random but it works. I want to know her as a person.

"_Well considering its 2am im getting ready for bed. U? :-P_

Oh was it that late? I hadn't looked at the clock since Emmett dropped me off however long ago. I guess I should get ready for bed then. I need to make a joke of her night and make sure that she did like me.

_The same :) just wanted to make sure no other boy caught your eye since we parted ways"._

I really hope no one did. I finished getting dressed and my phone vibrated again.

"_Oh yes I only have eyes for mike:P "_

She had better be joking. I know she is but it still hits a sore spot.

"_U better not:/"_

Just then my phone vibrated again.

"_Im only joking don't get ur undies in a bunch_."

Wow sarcastic and cute I like this! I wrote back real quick again.

"_Im not and I knew you were joking so there!:-)" _

I waited a few before my phone sounded again.

"_Well im glad. Im going to go to bed though too much excitement for one night ttyl?"_

It was late and as much as I wanted to continue our conversation I knew we both needed sleep. I was surely going to speak to her again was she nuts? I sent her one last text for the night and climbed into bed.

"_LOL sweet dreams then beautiful. PS defiantly ttyl :-D"_

I would just as soon as I woke up this morning. I slept with the same smile that I had when I met her.


	6. The Mission

**Characters belong to the twilight series author not me :(**

**BPOV**

"_After last night I don't think my life could get any better."_ I thought as I climbed out of bed. I went down stairs to discover a note from Charlie saying he was out fishing with Billy again and wouldn't be home till late.

"Great." I muttered while pouring a bowl of cereal for myself. As if a Saturday being bored wasn't bad enough now I have to endure a Sunday too. Just great. Just then my cell phone vibrated in my hand. I flipped open my phone to reveal a new text message from Edward. Goosebumps ran up my arm as I opened it to read it.

"_Good morning sunshine! How did you sleep?" _

The gloom in my mood subsided after reading that.

"_Good morning to you too! I slept very well u?"_ I wrote back.

I went on eating my cereal anticipating the next text from Edward. I didn't have to wait long. My phone vibrated once more on the kitchen table. I flipped it open to reveal a text from…. Alice. Displeased I open the text and read.

"_Hey Bella. Wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall today with Rose and me?"_

Grudgingly I replied sure to her and went back to eating my food. My phone buzzed again a moment later. It was Alice telling me to be ready by noon. Great that gives me 20 min. I rinsed my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to get changed. I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue tee shirt with a tight fitting black zip up hoodie over it. I put on some mascara and threw my hair in a messy ponytail. I ran back down stairs with just enough time to grab my phone and purse. I locked the front door and headed out into the rain toward Alice's Porsche. I slid in the backseat and checked my phone for any sign of a text from Edward. There was none. I slouched in my seat. I wish I hadn't agreed to the torturous day.

**EPOV**

I woke up with a start. I decided to shower first before going down to eat breakfast. I grabbed my phone to text Bella before I got in. I felt light headed just thinking about it.

"_Good morning sunshine! How did you sleep?" _I smiled as I sent the message. I grabbed my towel and headed into the shower.

15 minutes later I got out of the shower wrapped the towel around my waist and rushed over to my phone to look to see if I got any text back. I flipped open my phone to find that it had been shut off.

"Uhg" I groaned looking for my charger in my room. It was nowhere to be found.

"_You have got to be kidding me!" _I thought as I continued searching my room while being coordinated enough to change into some jeans and a black tee. I rushed down stairs and grabbed the house phone to call Emmett.

"Hey Emmett I need to go to the mall. I lost my phone charger again." I told him exasperated.

"Sure thing I'll bring Jasper too maybe we will run into the girls." He told me hopefully.

"What do u mean?" I asked him I could maybe see Bella again in less than 24 hours? I guess there is a brightside to this.

"Yea man they headed up there like 45 minutes ago. I think that they brought that girl you liked last night with them." He told me

"Ok sounds good I will be there to pick you up shortly. Let Jasper know I'm on my way." I told him

"Will do. See ya!" he told me and hung up the phone

I ran and grabbed my dead cell, car keys and a breakfast bar and rushed out the door. After picking up both of them we arrived at the mall. I had a mission. Buy a charger and find the girls (aka: Bella)

**Hey guys check out my other story and tell me what you think I just started writing it.** **It's called Choices, Choices. Thanks!! **


	7. cookie bribes

**I'm switching the POV's this chapter guys! You all know Alice likes to shop so you get to see her P.O.V!**

**APOV**

"_Why on earth is Bella in such a bad mood? I know she doesn't like shopping but this is ridiculous!"_ I thought giving Bella the evil eye. She should be in a good mood after last night.

"Bella what's bothering you? I thought you would be ok with this since you got a date last night. We are here for you, you know!" I told her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just leave?" she whined.

"Not until we find you the perfect date outfit for Edward. I think something blue it looks nice on you." I commented.

"There isn't going to be a date. Lets drop the subject ok?" she spat.

"What happened? I thought things were good?" I asked her confused

"Well apparently he's not interested. So let's move on." She said with a shrug annoyed.

"I don't believe that for one second." I said taking out my phone to text Jasper.

"_What did Edward do to Bella? She's upset and says the dates off what happened?"_ I texted him.

A few minutes later I got a text back from Jasper. Except it wasn't Jasper it was Edward using his phone.

"_Its Edward, tell Bella my cell died and that I still want to go out with her."_

The second I looked at that I had a smile on my face and shoved my phone in to Bella's so she could see that Edward really did like her. Her face showed a little glimmer of hope.

"I told you he likes you! Now let's go find the perfect outfit!" I cheered

Just then my phone vibrated again. I flipped it open to find another text.

"_We are at the mall where are you guys?"_

The guys are here? Oh this could be interesting. Bella needs some cheering up and Edward is just the key. Oh how my devious mind works. I texted him back.

"_We will be by the food court in 20 minutes. C ya then ;-)" _this is going to get interesting.

"Is any one hungry?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads so we strolled off toward the food court. We arrived and we all agreed on getting a pizza from Little Caesars. We sat and chatted while we ate. Ten minutes later I noticed the boys walking our way.

"Hey Guys over here!" I called out both Rosalie and Bella turned to look. Bella turned back to me and stared me down. I gave her an angelic smirk. The boys walked up and sat down Bella didn't move a muscle. All she said was hi to them. He's going to have to put up an effort if he wants to earn her forgiveness. Good luck.

**BPOV**

What in the world is Alice trying to do to me! She knows I'm mad at him. Why would she have them meet us up here? It's hard to stay mad at his cute face though. I'm not giving in that easily though. No matter how much I do like him. I'm just going to continue giving him the cold shoulder.

**EPOV**

"_Man she is more beautiful than I thought, even when she's pissed off."_ I thought to myself trying to figure out a way to warm up that cold shoulder she was giving me. I looked over to Alice with pleading eyes. She just shrugged her shoulders. Great. I'm on my own. Hmmm what if I asked her to go for a walk with me? Worth a shot.

"Bella would you like to go for a walk?" I asked as pleasant and possible.

"No" was all she replied

"Aw Bella just go, he prolly just wants to apologize to you." Rosalie told her. She just glared at her.

"Please? Free cookie in your future if you do." I said trying to bribe her.

"Fine. But only because I like cookies." She told me grudgingly standing up. Well at least I know how to persuade her. Cookies. Perfect. :)

**Don't forget to check out my other story! Choices, Choices! Thanks Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Slap Happy

**I'm too in the story to just leave you guys hanging! On with the chapter!**

**BPOV**

"_Bah this is ridiculous I don't want to talk to this boy even though he does possibly like me. I don't know what to feel after this morning. I know I'm getting worked up over something small but still it's something to get worked up over I think." _I thought as I walked with him away from the food court.

He kept eyeing me as we walked silently along. He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I really did enjoy talking to you. My phone just died and I couldn't find my charger. That's why I'm at the mall, to get a new one and since I found out you were here I wanted to see you. To apologize." He told me trying to be reasonable. He stopped walking to wait for my reply. I turned to look at him my scowl slowly turning into a smile. I couldn't stay mad no matter how much I wanted to.

"I guess I can let it slide this time." I smirked at him. He smiled back

"So if I do remember there was a mention of a cookie if I went for this walk." I joked with him.

"Oh there will be a cookie missy don't you worry." He told me amused. We continued walking. Just then I saw my ex Jacob walking with some girl. I went tense. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"That's my ex boyfriend over there. I don't want him to see me."I told him trying to hide my face.

"Why not?" he asked looking over at Jacob.

"I haven't seen him since we broke up." I told him a tad upset that he had moved on.

"Oh really? Would you like to make him a bit jealous?" he asked deviously.

"How?" I asked and before I got my answer Edward had leaned in and kissed me. It was amazing. I wasn't expecting it though so when he pulled back I slapped him square across the face.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" he spat.

"For not telling me what you were going to do and just assumed that's what I wanted." I yelled at him.

"I figured that's what you would want so I did it without warning. Sorry." He yelled back.

"Well you know what? You were right so…" I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. His lips met mine and there were fireworks. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make it last longer. We had to stop soon though because we were both in desperate need of air. I smiled at him as I unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed. I felt my face turning red.

"Don't be. I wanted to do it. I know now not to surprise you like that again though." He said a bit shyly to me. All I could do is grin back. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket letting me know I had a text. It was Alice.

"_Hey Bella we are leaving Edward can drive u home is that ok?"_ she's going to leave me with a boy that I have a huge crush on! OMG I just became the happiest person alive. I texted her back right away.

"_Sure thing. I will let him know. ! ;-)" _I sent it and turned to Edward who was waiting patiently for me.

"Everyone is leaving, is it alright if u drove me home?" I asked him sweetly

"It would be my pleasure. Would you want to go see a movie before I took you though?" he asked.

"Sounds good did u have any one that you wanted to see?" I asked him.

"Ladies choice." He told me smugly

"Oh thanks." I told him the sarcasm spilling out. "How about Monsters vs. Aliens in 3D?!! Doesn't that sound like fun?" I told him jokingly.

"Um no. How about Pineapple Express?" he asked

"Sure I have been wanting to see that one for a while now." I told him truthfully

"Sounds good. Let's go!" he cheered

"_The next 2 hours are going to be amazing."_I thought as we walked toward the dark theater. The possibilities are endless.


	9. movie magic

**Updates!!! YAY!!!**

**BPOV**

We sat down toward the back of the deserted theater. My heart started pounding even faster once the previews started and the theater was still empty. I kept chancing glances at Edward to make sure I didn't dream this all up. He was still there smiling a crooked grin that I couldn't help but swoon over. The movie started but I was too distracted to pay attention.

"Can I put my arm around you?" He nonchalantly asked me. I just smiled and nodded. If I were to speak it would of come out in a jumbled mess.

We continued to watch the movie passing glances at each other. The electricity between us was undeniable. I cuddled closer to him. I felt him give a low chuckle in his chest. I looked up at him to see what was so amusing he just nodded toward the screen.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmhmmm" I cuddled closer to him. His cologne smelled delicious. I never wanted this movie to end. He kept leaving subtle kisses on my head. I couldn't work up the nerve to move my head to kiss his lips, even though we had already kissed before.

"Since I was so rude and didn't ask you earlier, would it be ok if I kissed you?" he spoke softly in my ear. I replied by kissing him softly on his lips. He kissed back just as softly but with urgency building. My hand dug in his hair pulling him closer to me. His hand trailed down my back making my whole body go tingly. I felt his tongue sliding along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it. Our tongues battled for dominance. Then out of nowhere I heard a coughing noise from behind me. I shot up and turned to sit forward. There was an usher from the theater standing there giving us both a dirty look.

"We saw you guys on camera and are going to have to ask that you stop making out or leave the premises immediately." The pimply face usher Steve from what his name tag said told us. Edward gave me a wink and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the theater toward his car. I had a feeling our little scene was going to continue out in the car. No objections here!

We ran thru the parking lot to his shiny Volvo. He had me pinned to the door in 2 seconds flat kissing me fiercely. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I haven't felt this way with anyone. All I knew was that it felt good. And I never wanted it to end. Sadly I needed air so the kiss had to. I broke probably the best kiss of my life to gasp for a breath. I was glad to see it didn't only affect me, Edward was breathing just as heavily.

" That was the most fun I've had at a movie in a long time." I told him between breathes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I should probably get you home though before we start up again and I may never stop." He told me with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be opposed." I shot back with a sly grin.

"Are you opposed to being my girlfriend?" he asked staring straight into my eyes.

**Yes I know a cliffy how rude of me!! :-) but I'm awesome none the less. Thanks for the reviews btw!! Your all awesome! Check out my other story I finally got around to updating it!**


	10. Everythings good

**It would be totally mean of me to make you wait for days on end so without further a due here is your new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Last time: (Edward)** "Are you opposed to being my girlfriend?" he asked honestly.

And the response: **BPOV**

"_Way to put me on the spot. But how could I say no to his adorable face? It's impossible." _I thought to myself contemplating how I was going to answer his question.

"Only if you're not opposed to being my boyfriend." I shot back at him with a grin. He hugged me no sooner after I agreed. I could get used to this feeling. I smiled into his chest breathing in his sweet scent. He let me go too soon.

"I should be getting you home before your dad freaks out." He told me.

"Oh yea I forgot. Oops!" I said shrugging it off. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't mind pizza for dinner. He opened the door for me and I got it. He ran around to his side and we were off. The ride home wasn't very eventful. We talked about our friends and what we liked to do. We had a lot in common which was a good thing. We arrived in front of my house to find the police cruiser already there. I didn't want to risk Charlie seeing us so I gave Edward a quick kiss and started to get out. He didn't like that much so he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him for a longer sweeter kiss.

"Good night Bella" He told me as I tried to find my balance getting out of his car. Man he was good at making me lose all train of thought.

"Good night" was all I managed to get out walking out of his car and stumbling over my own 2 feet walking toward my house. I could swear I heard him laughing and so I did the little kid move and stuck my tongue out at him. That made him laugh harder. He sped off down the road the second I opened the front door.

"Dad! I'm Home!" I called to Charlie.

"In here Bells!" he yelled back. I walked to the living room to find him sitting in front of a baseball game. The usual this time of year.

"Is pizza ok for dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure. What were you doing with the Cullen boy out there?" He shot back. Crap he had noticed our car escapade.

"Um we are sort of dating." I told him truthfully.

" Hm. Be careful Bella I don't want anything to happen to you. And I want to meet this boy properly." He stated.

"I will be dad don't worry. His name is Edward btw." I said to him trying to act coolly.

"Ok. Have you ordered that pizza yet?" I picked up the phone just as he finished the statement and started dialing.

"I'm on it." Ordering a pepperoni pizza on the phone. We ate dinner in front of the T.V. due to the game being on. Once we were finished I went upstairs to call and tell Alice the news.

**APOV**

"_I wonder if my plan worked to fix up Edward and Bella."_ I thought looking at my phone waiting for Bella to call. Things must have gone good if she hasn't gotten back to me yet. Just then I heard Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday. Just the person I was waiting for.

"Bella what happened?!" I asked way to eager

"We went to a movie and he kissed me!" she told me excitedly.

"You KISSED? OMG!! Was it amazing?" I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

"Yes it was! He is so sweet! And the best news of all we are officially bf/gf!" she cheered.

"YAY! When are you going to see him again?" I pried.

"We didn't decide that yet but hey can I let you go I have someone on the other line." She told me

"Sure sure. Keep me posted!" I yelled at her before she hung up. This is a good thing. We can finally include her on group dates. Yay!

**BPOV **

I clicked over to the other line without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked to the mystery person.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Can we talk?" they said back.

I knew I should of looked before I answered….

**I know another cliffy but this idea came to me while I was writing and I couldn't not put it in! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Don't forget about my other story! Haha double digit reviews for a double digit chapter! YAY!**


	11. I know what i want Do you?

**Two chapters in one night. Is this possible? I think it is! Yea so as I said this idea came to me while I was writing and it adds some drama so here ya go!**

**BPOV**

I clicked over to the other line without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked to the mystery person.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Can we talk?" they said back.

I knew I should of looked before I answered…. Why did this have to happen right now when things were turning around.

"There's nothing to talk about Jacob." I spat at him.

"I miss you. I saw you at the mall today and it made me realize what a fool I was to let you go." He said clearly upset.

"You didn't let me go. I left after finding you kissing Jessica. Remember?" I yelled. He clearly wasn't going to get the point easily.

"I know I made a mistake. Can't we start over?" he pleaded to me.

"No Jacob we can't. I've finally moved on and so should you." I scoffed.

"But.. I.." he couldn't make his mind up fast enough. So I did for him

"But nothing Jacob, I'm happy without you. Goodbye!" I stated and hung up the phone on him. I felt relieved to have him out of my life. The only person I wanted to talk to was Edward. I called his cell to let him know what happened.

**EPOV**

I made it home and all I could think about was seeing Bella again. This had been a perfect day and I didn't want it to end. My phone vibrated in my pocket. As if my thoughts were answered Bella was calling me.

"Hey hun what's up?" I asked a little to eager. oh well.

"I have to tell you something." She said a bit cautious.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried she already wanted to call it quits.

"Remember my ex Jacob that I pointed out to you at the mall? Well he called me wanting to get back together." She told me exasperated. I knew our dating was too good to be true.

" What so you calling me to dump me?" I asked angry at the thought.

"No no. I called to tell you that I told him that I was happy with you and that I didn't want to talk to him anymore." She told me. I was relieved.

"Really? You are happy?" I asked smiling.

"Of course silly why wouldn't I be?" she said giggling in my ear. I loved to listen to her laugh. It was like chimes. So carefree.

" Idk I'm just making sure that u were comfortable with all of this." I told her honestly.

"I am don't worry." She said truthfully.

"So when can I see you again for an official first date?" I asked

" Well I work tomorrow 930-7 but we can do dinner after if you want." She told me.

"Sounds good I'll pick you up at 8? Is that ok" I asked

"Perfect! I'll see you then! I'm going to go get ready for bed you can text me if you want." She told me excited.

"Alright Bella have a good night." I said and hung up the phone. Noticing it was close to midnight I decided it was time for myself to get ready for bed as well. I changed into a pair of p.j. pants and no shirt and climbed into bed. I decided to take Bella up on her offer and text her.

"_Hey hun what's shakin?" _I laughed sending it. My phone vibrated 2 seconds later.

"_LoL my booty ;-) What's up?" _haha I loved her sarcastic remarks.

"_I decided to take you up on ur offer."_ I wrote back.

"_What offer was that? Hmm? Lol" _oh man she was in silly mode. I liked it

"_well that offer to make me king!"_ wow I'm getting confused but amused while writing this.

"_King? Of what?" _I think she's confused too haha.

"_King of your world ;-* "_ wow that sounds cheesy.

"_Wow cheesy line but I like it. And permission granted ;-)" _at least I know she likes the cheesiness

"_Awesome! My first duty is to kiss you all over when I see you ?"_

"_I can't wait:-D. I'm going to fall asleep though good night sweetie." _She wrote back one last time_. _

"_good night beautiful :-*" _Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**Hope you all enjoyed my double chapter night!! Thanks again for the reviews!**


	12. Pain is Beauty

**Ok so the date will be next chapter i figured you would want to see what kind of pain Bella had to go thru for this date. Lol**

**BPOV**

I was more than happy to leave work early. It gave me more time to get ready for my date with Edward. I informed Alice of my leaving work early and she was thrilled to come over and help me to get ready. Aka she was thrilled to play Bella Barbie. I was just happy to have her help. It was 5:45 when I got home and she said she would be at my house at 6. I figured I would jump in the shower before she came. I got out and wrapped a towel around me just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I stumbled down the stairs to get the door to reveal an impatient Alice and a scary box of items.

"_I think I am going to regret this" _I thought looking at the supplies she brought. The tweezers and jar of wax being the 2 items that scared me the most.

"Move woman we only have a little time and a lot to do!" Alice said scooting me back up the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going calm down!" I told her sarcastically closing my bedroom door behind me. She pulled out the eye shadow and mascara and got to work.

"I think that a purple tone would be nice on you plus it will match the shirt I brought over for you." She told me putting on the eye shadow. She pulled the tweezers out thinking I didn't see and started to pluck my eyebrows.

"Ouch! Alice no more!" I yelped as she yanked a few stray hairs out.

"Oh hush Bella pain is beauty!" She said continuing to pull the hairs out. She must of decided that they looked alright and pulled out the mascara instead.

"Look up please" She instructed me. I did so. She then applied blush and a clear lip gloss. She then pulled out the hot wax that I was afraid of.

" I already shaved my legs thank you!" I spat at her.

"Ok fine lets get u dressed he's going to be here in 20 minutes" she told me looking at my alarm clock. I started to get really nervous even though we had already had a non official date.

"Breathe Bella it's only a date." She told me pulling out a purple tank top out of her bag. The shirt was cute and had a tie on the back and not too revealing.

"I love the top Alice. Thank you!" I told her while putting it on. I paired it with a pair of my favorite dark wash jeans. My hair had dried in to a wavy mess so Alice pulled out a hairdryer and rounding brush to finish the job.

"Hold still this will only take a second." She instructed me pulling the brush thru my hair. Not even five minutes later she stopped.

"Done! And you look perfect!" she cheered. I looked in the mirror and had to agree. My hair was wavy and tame. My eye shadow was a smoky purple. Paired with the outfit I looked hot. I loved it and hoped Edward would too.

"Alice you're a god!" I told her giving her a hug.

"Oh your welcome and I have one final touch." She said pulling some deathtrap heels out of her bag.

"I'm not wearing those! I can barley walk as it is!" I yelled.

"You will be fine now put them on I need to be leaving Edwards going to be here in less than 10 minutes" she instructed me. I nodded and put them on. The heels really did make the outfit. She hugged me again before leaving me to wait for Edward. I didn't have to wait long. I stumbled down the stairs to reveal Edward in a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked amazing. I was at a loss of words.

"Well you look beautiful this evening Bella" he complemented grabbing me into a hug.

"Shall we get going? He asked pulling me out the door. I walked with him into the night. By the looks of it, it was going to be an amazing one.


	13. Sugary Goodness

**DATE NIGHT!!!YAY!!!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't get over how amazing Bella looked. That outfit hugged her every curve. I needed to remember to thank Alice for lending it to her. I opened up the car door for her. She seemed surprised by this. She will need to learn to get used to it because it's a normal with me. I ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"I remembered that I owed you a cookie since we never did stop at the mall to get you one." I smirked at her handing her a bag of homemade cookies.

"Yea one cookie not the whole city supply" she giggled looking at the bag I handed her.

"Well I couldn't bake just one cookie silly. Whats the point in that?" I told her

"You baked for me? I feel so special." She awed.

"Well you are special so there." I said to her. She just smiled back.

"Well since I made them may I have one?" I asked sweetly.

"Nope they are all mine." She told me jokingly hiding the bag from me.

"Pretty please?" I asked caressing her cheek.

"Hm, only if you tell me where we are going." She threw back at me.

"It's a surprise. How bout a cookie for a kiss?" I asked hoping she would take the bait.

"Oh fine I guess I can go for that." She teased. I love it when she teases me. We were stopped at a red light so I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She surprised me buy pulling me in to deepen the kiss. I started to lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed it only to be interrupted by cars beeping at us. I shot up and gave her an apology stare.

"I guess the light is green. We should prolly move." I smirked at her.

"If we have to." She countered. We continued driving talking about our days and such. We arrived at my secret destination 15 minutes later.

"We are here madame." I said getting out of the car and walking around to get her door.

"Where might here be?" she asked a bit confused looking at the building.

"We are at a decorate your own cake parlor." I told her.

**BPOV**

"Decorate your own cake?" I asked him a bit skeptical.

"Yea I thought it would be something out of the ordinary." He told me amused probably by my expression.

"Yes it is. Thank you! I love the idea." I told him. I truly was excited to spend time with him. Decorating cakes was just an added bonus. We walked into the shop. It smelled of chocolate and vanilla frostings. A lady came out to greet us. She hugged Edward then me. I gave Edward another confused look.

"Bella this is my mom Esme. Esme this is Bella. She owns this shop." he told me introducing us. I was pleased that he wanted me to meet his parents even if it just was his mom.

"Its so nice to meet you Bella!" She gushed. I couldn't help but smile. She was very welcoming.

"Its nice to meet you too!" I told her honestly. She led us to the back where she had 2 cakes set up and a bunch of frosting colors. I was eager to get started. I saw Edward give me an adorable crooked smile out of the corner of my eye. Esme showed us how to use our supplies and left us alone. I decided to make mine have Edwards name and a smiley face on it. Kinda lame I know but if I put a heart he may think I was too clingy. I looked over to see what Edward was doing with his but he kept his hidden from eyesight.t

"No snooping missy!" he laughed looking up at me.

"Not even one little peek?" I pleaded

"Not until I'm finished." He told me in his little kid voice. It still sounded sexy to me.

"Oh fine." I said defeated. He leaned over and left me a peck on my cheek. I smiled back. Its hard not to smile when I'm around him.

"Ok finished." He said 5 minutes later.

"Do I get to see now?" I asked

"Yes you do. You actually get to keep mine I made it for you." He told me sweetly.

"What a coincidence I made mine for you." I told him in a sarcastic shock.

"Ok on the count of 3…..2…..1 here it is!" we both said. His was a perfect red rose with 'be mine' written above it. Well duh I would be his.

"Yes I will be yours. I love the cake." I told him kissing him softly on his lips.

" Thank you for the cake I like it a lot." He said back. Esme came back just then checking up on us.

"Hows everything going?" she asked.

"Everything is good mom we are actually just getting ready to leave. Can we have some boxes please?" he asked Esme

"Sure dear be right back." She said walking out of the room. Edward and I started cleaning up our things. Esme walked back in the room with our boxes.

"Leave it you guys I'll clean up." She told us

"Are you sure?" We both asked. She nodded sweetly. We both gave her a hug before parting. When we got to the car I gave Edward a big hug.

"Thank you for today I loved every minute of it. Your mother is a very sweet lady." I cheered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He laughed holding me close. We stood like that for a minute before I shivered from the cool breeze.

"I guess I should be getting you home." He said opening up the door for me. He got in and turned on the heat. We drove home talking about each others family and what not. We found out that we are both only children. Emmett was his half brother same mom different dad. Emmett's dad died when he was one. When we got back to my house I didn't want to leave his car. I don't think he wanted me to either. The front light was on though indicating that Charlie was home and probably waiting up.

"Thank you again for tonight it was a lot of fun." I told him leaning in closer.

"You are very welcome." He said leaning in even more. We were mere centimeters from each other. I couldn't fight the urge anymore and closed the gap. The kiss started off gentle. Edward this time deepened the kiss. His tongue swiped across my lower lip so I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. He tasted sweet and I wanted more. We went back and forth for what seemed like a life time. I wasn't complaining I was loving every minute of it. My phone decided it wanted to vibrate with a text. I decided it was probably a good time to call it a night considering Charlie was just inside probably waiting for me. I kissed Edward once more. He insisted to walk me to the door. I couldn't resist. I grabbed my things and walked arm and arm with him to my house. We stopped on my porch. He grabbed me into a hug and just held me there. It felt right. I never wanted to leave. All too soon my phone vibrated again. I let him go and gave him one last kiss. We parted ways and I walked into the house to look at what texts I received. One was Alice and one was Rose both asking how it went. I couldn't help but grin because it was one of the best dates I have ever had.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't want the date to be cliché so that's why it took a while to update. Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. late night chat

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it! On with the chapter!**

**EPOV**

I left Bella's house grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help it. She was amazing in every sense of the word. I got home at 11:15p.m and everyone was asleep. I decided to go on my computer and chat on aim for a bit since I wasn't tired. I logged on to see if anyone on. 2 seconds later Mccarteyman23 popped up on my screen.

_Mccarteyman23: so how was it?_

_CoolCullen1210: It was amazing Emmett :-)_

_Mccarteyman23: it must have been if you're using smiley faces._

_CoolCullen1210: It was. I wish I knew her aim address so we could talk more._

_Mccarteyman23: Well you're in luck. Rose is on hold on one sec._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mccarteyman23: Ok I got it.. its bellswan0412. Good luck man!_

_CoolCullen1210: Thanks! Ttyl!_

_Mccarteyman23 signed off_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_CoolCullen1210: Hey Bella_

_bellswan0412: Hey who is this?_

_Coolcullen1210: 2 guesses and you only need one. ;-)_

_bellswan0412: Hmmm….. Is it the cute boy that I just got back from the most amazing date with?:-)_

_CoolCullen1210: Ding Ding we have a winner! _

_Bellswan0412: what do I win? Hmmm….._

_Coolcullen1210: well i think you deserve a second date and a kiss to boot! :-P_

_Bellswan0412: ooooo I like this prize! Do I get to pick the destination this time or since ur giving it out u still pick?_

_CoolCullen1210: I'm going to pick I have the perfect spot. And no im not telling you!_

_Bellswan0412: :-( Fine. When will this secret date be anyways? _

_CoolCullen1210: Um.. I have to work tomorrow but im free Wednesday. Does that work?_

_Bellswan0412: sounds good to me. Where do u want to meet at? _

_CoolCullen1210: I'll pick you up at ur house at 8 ok?_

_Bellswan0412: sounds good. I'm goin to head to bed though Good night cutie pie.:-P_

_CoolCullen1210:ok sweet heart good night:-*_

_Bellswan0412 signed off_

I guess I should be getting ready for bed too. I'm falling for her and I'm falling fast. I hope she takes it well when I tell her on our date.

**I know not much of a cliffy but I was really tired when I wrote this….. the next chapter will be interesting don't worry!**


	15. With good comes bad

**Alright I am more awake this time… Thanks for the reviews!! I really wasn't expecting them so thanks!!! Anyway on with the chapter!**

BPOV

_What is this boy doing to me?"_ I thought as I climbed down stairs for breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereal as thoughts of Edward kept floating thru my mind.

"_I'm falling for him. That's what it is. I cant tell him though because I know he doesn't feel the same way."_ I told myself aggravated with my emotions. I finished my cereal and went back upstairs to get ready for the day. I decided to check my phone before my shower. Nothing. I did forget to get back to both Rose and Alice so I texted to see if they wanted to get lunch. After I got out of the shower I checked to see if they agreed and sure enough they both did so it was decided we would meet at the mall at one. I got dressed and did my hair and headed out to the mall. I found Alice and Rosalie in no time. Alice looked like she was going to explode with excitement and anticipation. I cringed a little at it.

"So? Spill missy! How was it? What did you do? Is he a good kisser?" she blurted out all in one breath.

"Chill Alice! Let her at least say hi to us." Rosalie interjected. I gave her a thank you smile.

" Ok Alice…" I said taking a deep breath " The date was amazing, he took me to his mothers bakery to decorate cakes. He made me a cake with a rose and 'be mine' on it. And to answer you last question I don't kiss and tell." I spilled to her and Rosalie but mostly her to shut her up.

"YOU KISSED HIM! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks. You can let go now." I said a bit sarcastically to her. I heard Rosalie laugh under her breath. Alice shot her a death glare.

"So when is the next date?" Alice said letting me go.

"Um Wednesday why?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Well maybe we could make it a group one?" she asked pleading with her sad Alice eyes.

"I would have to see what he says." I told them

"Text him now so I know!" she yelled grabbing my phone from me.

" Fine I will. I'm not making promises though." I shot back grabbing my phone from her.

"_Hey would it be ok if our date was a group one instead of just us? Alice wants to know" _I texted him. He wrote back 5 minutes later.

"_Sure is dinner ok with them?" _He wrote. Alice and Rosalie agreed to it so we were on for dinner at 8 on Wednesday.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Epov

I wasn't especially happy with the way our date turned out but if I got to see Bella it was worth it. I arrived at her house at 8 exactly. She was already waiting and walked toward my car wearing an exceptionally beautiful blue dress. Yet again I would need to thank Alice for the wardrobe choice.

"You look beautiful Bella." I complimented as she climbed into my car. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled under the gesture.

"Thank you hun. You don't look to bad yourself you know." She smirked at me.

"I try" I sighed sarcastically. She just laughed and playfully punched my arm. We chatted about our day while we I drove to the restaurant. 20 minutes later we arrived at a little Italian restaurant just outside of time. I already saw Jasper and Emmett with their dates waiting for us. We walked up and greeted them and got a table. We were having fun just talking until I noticed that Bella started looking a bit strange.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her a bit concerned.

"Its Jacob hes here and hes on his way over." She said looking in his direction. He approached our table and stopped.

"Hey Bella how are you? Can we talk?" he said cautiously.

"No Jake im on a date if you haven't noticed. Plus didn't I already tell you that there was nothing to talk about?" she shot at him.

"I know you did but I was hoping you changed your mind." He pleaded.

"No I didn't. Now can you please leave?" she spat.

"Aww Bells come on just 5 minutes." He pleaded some more. That's when I couldn't take it any more he was upsetting Bella and that wasn't good in my book.

"She said leave Jacob." I seethed.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" he shot back at me. I snapped. I got out of my chair and threw him against the nearest wall and punched him. Both Emmett and Jasper had to pull me back before I took another swing. Jacob got the picture though and walked away. I went and cautiously sat down next to Bella. She seemed to be feeling better but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

"Yea. Thank you." She whispered back

"I didn't want to say it like this but I love you." I told her

"You do?" She asked me

"Of course that's why I did that. I cant stand when other guys upset you." I said to her

"I didn't think you felt that way. I love you too!" she sighed. She caught me off guard and kissed me with all of our friends staring. I was on cloud nine. The kiss ended quickly after the cheers started up.

"What happened you 2?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing." I smirked at Bella.

"Bella tell us!" Alice cheered

"Theres nothing to tell!!" she shot back. Hahah its our little secret. I like it. I wrapped my arm around her and she melted into me. Dinner went on as it did before the little incident. We parted ways and headed home. I walked Bella to her door when we got there. She leaned in and kissed me. I was more then happy to kiss her back. Our tongues were fighting for dominance in mere seconds. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer to me. She ran her fingers thru my hair. It felt amazing. All the sensations at once was making me more turned on by the second and I'm sure Bella could tell. I wanted to stay like this forever but we may be caught an awkward position and I didn't want to have to explain that to Bellas dad. I decided it was prolly best to end it before I got that far. I broke the kiss.

"I have to stop before your dad come out here and finds us in a very awkward position." I smirked at her. She nodded back

"I love you." And kissed her lightly again.

"I love you too." She told me. I Kissed her once more and walked to my car to leave. I sped off home thinking of only Bella.

**Ok im started to run out of ideas. If you have any let me know!! Thanks!!**


	16. Birthday Surprise pt 1

**Well I have a new idea for the chapter :-) Hope you like ! **

**BPOV**

Today was Rosalie's birthday and Alice and I were throwing her a surprise party. We had gotten all of the supplies and cleared it with Charlie to have it at my house since she would least suspect it to be there. We had put the final touches on the house. We had a mere 2 hours before the party and both of us had to still get ready, so we bid farewell to each other and I headed up stairs to take a shower. I was almost finished getting ready when the door bell rang. It was too early for any one but I thought maybe Edward wanted to surprise me by coming early. I headed down the stairs and opened the door to reveal…. Jacob.

"Why in the hell are you here?" I spat at him

"Nice hello to you too." He mused. I just glared at him

"I wanted to talk to you and I figured the best way was to come to your house." He studdered

"I have told you numerous times Jacob I don't want to talk about anything." I shot back annoyed at his persistence

"Bella I didn't want things to end like that." He confessed

"End like what? Me finding you in bed with another girl? I think that's end enough." I fumed

"Bella don't be like that, that was nothing. We were right for each other. Don't you remember how you felt when we together?" he cooned leaning forward.

"No Jacob and I don't want to. I'm with Edward now and im happy so leave me alone!" I yelled

"If you feel that way I'll leave but I know you will be back." He said. Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. It wasn't a peck either, it was a full blown tongue twister. I started gaging at the feeling. And he wasn't going to stop that easily. So I did the only thing that would make him stop. I kneed him in the groin.

"Oww! Shit Bella what was that for?" he screamed breaking the nastyness

"What do you think?" I spat back

"You enjoyed it. I know you cant deny that." He said with a smug grin

"Well your wrong, and I think you should leave. NOW!" I yelled at him

"Fine im going Bella. Call me when your fling ends." He said kissing me once again. This one didn't last nearly as long. Then he strode off toward his car. Looking over his shoulder I noticed Edwards car sitting there.

"_Crap. He's going to be so upset with me. What am I going to tell him?" _I thought as I saw him walk up with a pissed expression on his face.

I** decided to spilt this into two parts because of all the drama! Sorry for the cliffy! Shout out to my awesome reviewers!! And Lozzy for the idea! Thanks Everyone!!!**


	17. birthday surprise part 2

**Ok I'm not that mean to make you guys wait! Here's part two! Thanks for the reviews!**

**EPOV (On his way to the party)**

I knew I was going to be early to the party but I didn't care I wanted to see Bella. I got to her house but I noticed another car in her driveway so I figured she had a relative over. I decided to sit in the car and wait for a few just so she could visit. Then I noticed her scumbag ex of a bf walking to the front porch and ringing the bell. I sat there frozen growing more pissed as the time went on. Why didn't she tell me he was coming over? Maybe she didn't know either. From the look on her face that seemed to be the answer. I eased up a bit. She invited him inside. I sat there still in shock. 10 minutes later she was back in the door way still looking pissed. I took that as a good sign, until he kissed her and she didn't do anything about it. I kiss her I get slapped. He kisses her he gets nothing. What the hell. He walked off to his car with a smug look that made me fume from top to bottom. I decided it was time to face her and find out what the hell is going on. The look on her face didn't help. She looked upset that she got caught. Believe me she may not have to worry much longer.

**BPOV**

"_Why couldn't he show up on time like normal people, then we wouldn't be in this dilemma. " _I thought looking at his pissy expression as he stalked closer to the door.

"Hi Edward." I cautiously stated.

"What the hell was 'he' doing here?" he spat not looking me in the eye.

"He showed up unannounced. I told him off. I swear." I stated

"Then why did I see him kiss you and you did nothing about it?" he seethed finally looking me in the eye.

"I did the first time he did when we were in the house. I gave him a good knee to the groin. You missed it." I told him trying to pry a little smile out of his lips. Nothing. Crap

"How can I believe that when you didn't do anything the second time?" he spat

"Because I did the first time and I figured he got the idea not to do it again. Please believe me." I sobbed tears welding up in the corner of my eyes.

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry. I've got to go." He said turning toward his car. I grabbed his arm and tugged him back

"Please don't go, you're the one I love! Please don't do this!" I cried. He took me into a hug one last time

"I just need time to think." He told me releasing me from the hug

"Bye Bella." he whispered walking to his car.

"Bye Edward." I sobbed. This day just got a whole lot more upsetting. No sooner did Edward leave Alice returned. I didn't have any time to clear my tear stained face so she knew something was up. She ran up and took me in a hug.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" she asked trying to calm my new sobs.

"I think it's over between Edward and I." I cried into her shoulder.

**I'm going to leave this chapter here. The only reason why is because next chapter Alice gets her revenge. :-) (Evil smirk) stay tuned….. Thanks for the Reviews!!!!**


	18. Planning is half the fun

**OK so here it is the moment you all have been waiting for!! Yay!!**

**APOV**

"This cant be right, you guys are perfect for each other." I said trying to sooth a sobbing Bella.

"Thanks b-but he c-caught Jacob k-kissing me." She stuttered. it's starting to make more sense. I guess I have some beating to do. Well not me but I know so people so it won't be an issue.

"Oh. Did you do anything to stop him?" I asked honestly curious.

"The first time I kneed him in his favorite appendage. The time Edward saw I didn't do anything because I didn't think it would happen again after the first time. Apparently I was wrong" she confessed. I knew Jacob was an idiot at times but apparently brainless was a new fashion for him. Well at least now I know what I need to do. 1. Revenge on Jacob and 2. Get Bella and Edward back together. I think I have the perfect plan too. I just need to wait for the rest of the gang to show up to get their help. I took Bella inside to clean her up. It didn't take long for everyone else to show up. I got everyone to sit in the living room and explained what happened before they got there.

"Bella I'll kick his ass for you." Emmett boomed. Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"No no you don't have to, it's my fault that I lost Edward. Now I have to deal with it." She whispered trying to fight back tears. I just looked over at her sympathetically.

"Bella Its not your fault and we will get Edward back to you so don't worry." Rosalie piped in.

"So what are we goin to do anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Well I have an idea and I'm more than positive that it's going to work on both parts." I told them. They should all know by now that I'm always right.

"So my idea is to have Rose and I fix up Bella to look extra gorgeous and have Emmett throw a party but in the end have it be an Edward Bella get together and no one else be there. As for the Jacob issue I think that since he is showing up at different places that Bella is that we should pull a restraining order on him and get him caught in the act of breaking it therefore getting him arrested. The only thing is Bella's dad cant know about it or else it could cause some issues." I breathed. Looking around everyone seemed to be pondering my idea. Finally they all seemed to grasp that is was a good idea.

"Ahahah I love it! Teach that idiot some decency. Plus I love parties even if this may be a fake one." Emmet cheered.

"How are we going to get Jacob to come near Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"Well he did say that once my 'fling' was over to give him a call." Bella stated. This was perfect! It wouldn't be hard to catch him at all. Now we just need to get Bella and Edward back together first so he is in on this prank.

"Emmett how soon can you have this party? I need Bella and Edward together so he doesn't freak out and so he knows that it's to get rid of Jacob and teach him a lesson." I stated.

"I can tell him its for Friday. Does that work? I mean its only him that I need to tell." He exclaimed

" That's perfect. It gives me enough time to get the restraining order and give Bella the perfect makeover." I gushed. This is going to be so much fun! I looked over to see Bella let out a low sigh. I shot her a look. That shut her up real quick. I have a lot of work to do in a little amount of time. The party continued as planned with me planning my next 2 days out to a tee. This was going to be an awesome revenge. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**The plan gets put into action next chapter. :) Thanks for the Reviews again!**


	19. The plan is in motion

**Alright I needed to continue I couldn't just leave ya hanging! **

**BPOV**

Friday was here and I was still freaking out. Alice had reassured me that she got the restraining order many of times. I really don't know how she did it and I think I want to leave it that way. As long as she has it is fine with me. She along with everyone else had also reassured me that Edward was coming to the 'party' tonight at Emmett's house. Alice and Rose had already shown up to make me over. I took the pain willingly knowing that is should pay off in the end. Alice is usually right but there is always the one chance she could be wrong.

"How much longer is it going to be? I wanna make amends with Edward not sit in here for the night." I scoffed. They both just rolled their eyes at me. 3 hours was more than enough time to primp me I thought.

"Alright we are thru. Edward is going to love you more than ever if not than I get to smack him personally." Alice chirped. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a black dress with a pair of red heels. My hair was curled into loose waves framing my face. I didn't actually look at my face because I didn't want to lose my nerve. They decided the best way to make it look like a party was to have all of us drive separately and them camp in the street in their cars until both Edward and I were inside that way he got the illusion that there was more people there. We all got there at the same time and Edwards Volvo was already sitting there. I tensed up at the sight of it. Alice and Rose popped up at my truch window before I even got the chance to get out.

"Ok Bella Edward is in there. Jasper and Emmett are going to answer the door and come with us outside while you go in to get your man back ok?" Alice explained to me. I just nodded and proceeded to climb out and all three of us walked to the door. Rosalie rang the bell and we waited. Sure enough just as planned Emmett answered the door with Jasper right behind him.

"Hey guys how are you?" Emmett asked us.

"Good." We all chimed

"Eddy's in the bathroom so we are going to make our get away now while the going is good, soo good luck Bella." Emmett whispered to us walking outside and pushing me thru the door and closing it. I guess it was now or never. I went and made myself comfortable on the couch just as I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey Emmett you're out of….." he started before noticing me. I just started at him for the moment taking in his features. His blue button down shirt looked amazing on him with his dark jeans and his hair all messy.

"Hi Edward." I whispered turning my head away.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" he asked coming to sit in the armchair by me.

"I've been better." I told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted but I just couldn't trust after what I saw." He stated

"I know, You have to understand I didn't knee him the first time I wasn't expecting him to do it again I swear. I wish you would believe me. I miss you." I breathed.

"I miss you too Bella, and I want to believe you but it hard." He confessed.

"I know and believe me it will never happen again I can assure you." I told him

I want to believe that but he has already shown up numerous times Bella. And every time he tries to get you back. It makes me crazy. Then this happens." He spat.

"I know but we have a way to have it end but I need you to be ok with it." I stated.

"What are you planning?" he cautiously asked.

"Well Alice pulled some strings and got a restraining order against him. We just need to have him violate it to become arrested and be out of my life. But I would need to have him come visit me and put moves on me in order for it to work. But I need for you to be ok with it. Maybe even be ok with us starting over. I still love you I want you to know." I confessed. Betrayal tears started falling down my face I was worried waiting for his answer.

"Honestly I am having a hard time without you. I love you too. I would love to start over and be with you. Your all I have been thinking about since we split and I miss you terribly." He spoke taking me into a hug and holding me there. I felt home again. It felt right. I tilted my head up to kiss him. He kissed my tears away then my lips. The kiss was magical.

"I know its prolly to soon to say it but I love you." I said in his chest breaking the kiss

"I don't care because I love you too." He chuckled. We decided it was probably best to call the rest of the gang to come back since it wasn't either of our houses.

"Now I agree with the restraining order but do we really have to use you as bait?" he asked making conversation while waiting for them to come back.

"Well I think we do unless you have a better plan." I told him.

"I don't but I really don't like having to use you. You know how he makes me go crazy. I don't wanna have to endure that again." He spat.

"It's for a good cause Edward and you know it. Once hes arrested he will be out of our lives." I said trying to convince him of the greater good. Just then I jumped at Emmett's loud laugh coming down the hall.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." He said sitting between me and Edward on the couch and putting his arms around us.

"No Emmett you weren't." I told him sarcastically.

"Ok good. So u guys make up?" he asked oblivious.

"Yes we did." Edward sighed.

"Yay I knew you would!" Alice cheered.

"Yea you did." I laughed at her rolling my eyes. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Rosalie asked

"Sure." We all agreed in unison. She popped in Disturbia and curled up at Emmett's feet. I got comfortable next to Edward and Alice with Jasper. I could of stayed in Edwards arms forever. I was so happy to have him back. Now the new task at hand was going to be difficult.

**Ok I spoiled you all enough for the night! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews!!!**


	20. You're a Genius and I'm an Idiot

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy. Anyway on with the chapter!**

BPOV

Edward and I walked out of Emmett's house hand in hand after the movie was over. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face since we got back together.

"How are you going to seduce Jacob without getting me upset to badly?" he asked. Well there goes my feeling of bliss.

"Um I haven't really thought about it yet." I told him honestly.

"Well please let me know when you figure it out so I don't freak out again." He sighed

"You will be the first to know." I told him standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He just chuckled at me. Just then Alice texted me to let me know she figured it out. I wanted to know that instant so I let go of Edwards hand and called her.

"Hey Alice, so you say you figured out the perfect plan? Lets hear it?" I asked her.

"Well you said he told you to call him when your fling with Edward was over right? Well call him and ask him to come over so you can talk, but have 911 on your cell phone waiting and when he arrives at your house call them and tell them that he is there and violating your restraining order against him. The cops will come and while they are on the way you put moves on him and when you see the cop cars pull up push Jacob off of you and yell at him. He gets arrested and you are free to see Edward as you please." She explained.

"That seems like a good plan, are you sure its going to work?" I asked a bit worried. Edward just stared at me with a wanting but confused expression.

"I know its going to work. Be ready to do this tomorrow because the sooner the better so he wont bug you anymore." She told me.

"Alright Alice I will be thanks. I'll talk to you later." I told her hanging up the phone. Edward just kept looking at me with a very confused expression. I explained Alice's plan to him and he thought it was brilliant, but he wanted to be sure that I wouldn't kiss Jacob at all. I assured him just a hug. That seemed to appease him. He drove me home and dropped me off. I kissed him good bye not wanting to let him go. All too soon he had to leave and I had to go and get ready for tomorrow.

***************************************

I woke up worried about what might happen. Charlie was fishing all day so he wouldn't have a clue what was going on till later. Alice didn't want to play Bella Barbie for once because she thought the cops might get suspicious if I were dressed up when Jacob showed up. I wore a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt instead. The only thing left was to call Jacob and have him come over. My stomach turned t the thought but I picked up the phone and dialed anyway. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bella? Why are you calling?" he spoke.

"Well I was calling to let you know that Edward and I are over. And I wanted to take you up on your offer." I told him.

"What offer?" he questioned

"The one about me calling you and getting back together with you once Edward and I were thru." I stated.

"Oh that offer haha. Ok sure when do you want to meet up?" he chuckled.

"Do you want to come over for a little bit?" I asked him.

"Sure I will be there in 20 min. Is that ok?" he shot back

"See you then." I told him and hung up the phone. The second I hung up the phone I started freaking out. I started to get second thoughts.

"I don't know if I can go thru with this." I muttered to myself over and over pacing the floor. 20 minutes passed in a blur. He got to my house and I went in full out panic mode.

**I'm leaving it there because I like to leave you all in suspense muahahahha! Thanks for the reviews! I think only one more chapter left! But don't fret I have new story ideas!**


	21. You got what you deserved

**A/N: Ok Guys it's the final chapter time!! Thank you to everyone who has followed along with my story! Since I will be home next week recooperating I will be working on a new story call 'I'm not your love monkey' so please be looking for it in the next few days!! Anyways here is the final chapter!!!**

**Last time: **

"I don't know if I can go thru with this." I muttered to myself over and over pacing the floor. 20 minutes passed in a blur. He got to my house and I went in full out panic mode.

**BPOV**

Jacob emerged from his car and I felt my knees get weak. You know the feeling. He still looked adorable just like when we dated. That made this harder. Then I remembered finding him in bed with my ex best friend Lauren. My panic flew out the window as the anger surged my mind while I dialed 911.

"911 dispatch who am I speaking with?" a voice on the other end said

"This is Bella Swan and my ex that I have a restraining order is at my house walking towards my door as we speak." I told her

"Does he know that you have one against him?" She asked

"No he doesn't. What should I do?" I asked

"Greet him outside but do not make physical contact with him. Someone will be there shortly." She told me

"Ok thank you." I said and hung up the phone. I walked outside to greet him

"Hey Jake how are you?" I asked him

"Good Bella you?" he said inching forward.

"So Edward and I are done. I assume you knew?" I told him

"Yea I heard, so does this mean your taking me up on my offer?" he asked

"What offer was that?" I asked trying to stall. I knew the offer I just needed more time.

"To get back together. I know you want to I can se it in your eyes." He said to me. I started hearing sirens in the distance so I needed to make physical contact with him and fast.

"I would love to." I smiled and stepped closer to him to give him a hug. The cops stopped in front of my house and 2 men stepped out of the car.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" one of the mes said thru the megaphone. Jacob stepped away from me and raised his hands in the air. His face had all signs of pissed off on them.

"You tricked me." He whispered to me. I just shrugged my shoulders

"You have the right to remain silent. What ever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer explained to Jacob while putting handcuffs on him and escorting him to the car. The other officer came over to make sure I was alright and said I did the right thing. They both walked back to the car and drove off. I ran inside and called Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"OMG Alice you were right. He is gone and is being locked up for violating the restraining order." I cheered into the phone.

"I told you it would work out! Now go call Edward so he doesn't freak out, and I will call the others. Bye" She told me and hung up the phone. I called Edward 2 seconds later. He picked up on the first ring as well.

"Edward he's gone! He won't be bothering us any more!" I breathed into the phone.

"That's awesome Bella! im so relieved to hear it." He told me. I explained everything that happened to him and he seemed at ease about everything.

"You know none of this would of ever happened if we never met that night at the Singles Shack." I joked with him

"Yea but I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks to our friends sneaky ways I found my dream girl." He shot back. I smiled at the compliment.

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too Bella." he said back

**The End**

**I think that was a good spot to end. I hope everyone enjoyed!! Keep a look out for my new story! And don't forget to review Choices Choices as well! Thank you again!!! **


	22. Author note

Hey Guys!!! If you liked this story check out my other story "I'm Not Your Love Monkey," Hopefully you will like it just as much and I'm taking ideas for it right now! So check it out! Thank you all my lovely readers!!!

~Artisticchic


	23. Authors note abt sequal

Author Note!!!!

For the last time I swear!!!! I did decide to do a sequal to Life Love and the Pursuit of I Dont Care. Right now its called **Who Needs Love When It's Floating in the Breeze ** but Im willing to take suggestions because I really dont like it myself :-) so go check out my story!!!! I love ALL my readers!!!!! Thank you!!!!!


End file.
